creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Never Let Your Feet Touch the Earth
7:30pm "I should never trust anyone..." I thought to myself. But it was too late for those kind of thoughts; the LSD was already taking effect, the walls had begun to melt and the mescaline laced weed that was cruelly snuck into the bong's bowl when I had not been looking certainly didn't help my situation. My name is Greg. I am a senior in high school and I had been somewhat of an outcast growing up, but had found some friends in drug culture; it was a slippery slope though- I had gone from simple pot, to being convinced into trying full on hallucinogenics. "It will make the world a lot more interesting," assured Vince, another outcast drug user, and long time friend that had gone to school as me. He had seen me through some hard times but I had grown rather worrisome about his use of cocaine and alcoholism, but I dared not tell him that. This was my first time using a hallucinogenic, and I must say I didn't know what to expect; everything was beginning to take on a strange color and the air had a weird "thickness" to it. I was not very frightened at that time, but was rather worried of what was ahead of me with so much in my system. I looked over to Vince, it seemed he could notice how uneasy I was. I tried to put on a smile to hide my discomfort but it likely turned out no more than a nervous smirk. "Buddy," he said calmly, "maybe some music will help you relax?" I must have stared at him for at least 20 seconds before nervously shaking my head yes. Vince stood up to find some music on his computer. "Just have a drink and chill out bud," I once again just shook my head yes as he walked out of my sight. The mixture of drugs had made me focus very hard on the things around me, strange color patterns were taking shape before my eyes: deep blue, green and indigo formed into a cloudy triangle of gas; I felt much more at ease with the spectacle that was happening right in front of me. Perhaps this was a good ideal after all I thought to myself. I heard a familiar bass drum coming from the computer speakers, slowly pounding forward, and then came the familiar deep, drunken vocals of the singer I so greatly admired... "FIVE TO ONE, BABY ONE TO FIVE" Vince walked back into the room, just as I loudly chanted with the song. "NO ONE HERE, GETS OUT ALIVE" He grinned at me slyly and said, "I thought old Jimmie boy would cheer you up". Vince was referring to the lead singer of The Doors, Jim Morrison. "He is one of my favorites," I replied finally breaking my silence; in fact Jim was the reason I wanted to try Acid in the first place. I had always liked the idea of expanding my mind to get more out of life, but was always to nervous to do so on my own. I looked up and seen the things start to get more vivid and detailed around me, my vision had become very wavy and I had loads of energy. "Give it a couple more hours," Vince said eagerly, seeing from my body language that I was having a good trip. "Just wait in till the peak." "It gets more intense?" I said sternly. "Yeah man, this is just the very beginning." spoke what now appeared to be a rather colorful fish that had taken the place of my friend's face... 10:23pm Vince, or the fish that had now taken Vince's place wasn't telling a lie when he said things would get only get more intense. Already I had the can of beer I was drinking speak to me in a Swedish accent, the mirror in the bathroom faded away whenever I tried to look in it, and the corners of the room expand to be rounded; it had been an interesting experience so far indeed. As I looked over I seen Fish (as I now simply called him) get something out of his backpack. Upon closer investigation it was fish food, but a kind I have never seen before. It was very fine, very powdery fish food that I saw him begin to cut into thinner lines on the table. "What are you doing Fish?" I asked suddenly. Fish just looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and took a line of this strange powdery fish food up his gill and shivered immediately afterword. I attempted to stand up but Fish quickly pulled me back down. "I can't have you running around the house in the state you're in," said Fish, even though his mouth had not seemed to move. "Plus you need a good hit of this here." I looked at the nasty powdery brown fish food. I don't understand how he could of possibly expected me to, but before I could reject the strange substance Fish had handed me the straw he had used. Reluctantly I took the straw into my nose, which now seemed the farthest away it had ever been away from my hand, and went to take up a large amount of the substance. It had been easier then I had expected and Fish had an impressed look on his face, I could start to feel my body begin to speed up, and my Acid/Mescaline trip began to take a whole new direction. "What kind of fish food was that?" I said in a slow but fast voice. Fish replied with a snicker, "Just the Peruvian standard man." I was full of energy, I knew I was not going to sleep tonight. My trip took on whole different directions, the cloud of colors was exploding in a show of fire works in front of me and my eyes could not keep up with everything that was happening in my vision; the world began to swirl and shake, I heard Fish say something but couldn't make it out, and then in one fast motion there was black. 1:21 AM I was awakened with a shake, slowly I opened my eyes to see Vince, now returned to his normal human state stand above me, eyes widened by cocaine and rye, he had Chop Suey blaring in the background. He followed the song the key and kept shaking me from my slumber. "WAKE UP!" he shouted right in my ear. "GRAB A BRUSH AND PUT ON A LITTLE MAKE UP." He then hit me right in the face. "HIDE THE SCARS TO FADE AWAY THE SHAKE UP." I was fully awake by now. "WHY'D YOU LEAVE THE KEYS UP ON THE TABLE." Standing up I punched him back as hard as I could, still mildly tripping, it didn't even effect him. "HERE YOU GO CREATE ANOTHER FABLE." I punched him again, to no effect. He pinned me down and forced me to take 6 more hits of Acid. I was enraged. Fearing him taking things too far I ran, threw my shoes on, grabbed a flashlight, jumped his balcony and ran into the forest on his property, with him in full pursuit. I run until I get away, momentarily, at least and realize I am all alone... tripping on LSD... in a dark forest I don't know. Around 3:00 AM? The acid was altering my mind to the point where I would not open my eyes without seeing some surreal crazy figure. I was walking around the forest blind until I gained enough confidence to use the flashlight to guide my way around. It was surprisingly calm and Vince was nowhere to be seen; I figured he had just gone back home to sleep it off. The forest was quiet. There was not even the sound of animals around, just a slight breeze. It was peaceful yet odd at the same time. I walked aimlessly for what seemed like forever, trying to ignore my trip the best I could, when suddenly something caught my eye- what appeared to be a tall figure darting into my side vision quickly but is gone when I turn the flash light to it, and attribute to the LSD. Even now I was more focused on trying to escape the forest, I could not get over the feeling that I was being watched by someone, my pace quickened once again. I saw what appeared to be a tall figure wearing a tie? My heart can't handle this. I am now running blindly through the forest not knowing what to expect, I do not know if what I am seeing is real or not, I feel my way through the forest, and finally come upon what appears to be an opening, to my relief there is no figure behind me. I come upon the most glorious, delicious looking watermelon I have ever seen in my entire life, and proceed to chow down without a second thought. Once I am finished there is watermelon smeared all over my face. I then, finally, pass out for good. 11:28 AM I awake, still tripping but not to the point of being noticeable, it appears as if I am in someone's front ditch in a sub-division. To my surprise I hear Vince frantically calling my name and hastily arise out of the ditch, covered in filth and dry shrub. We are both relived to see each other, so much so we don't notice the elderly woman coming out of her house shaking. I look over to see what her problem is... Her cat is torn to pieces, entrails in a neat pile beside its carcass, brain nowhere to be seen. Me and Vince look in terror, as we all notice that I am blood soaked. We run, we never look back. "Hey Vince," I say. "Yeah?" he replies. "Same again tonight?" "...Yeah." NEVER LET YOUR FEET TOUCH THE GROUND By: Killradio Category:Beings